Sailor Nexus
by tiberus
Summary: In the Silver Millennium there was a very powerful sailor senshi named Sailor Nexus. This is her story but who is she now. (Ranma Sailor Moon crossover)


Disclaimer: This is for the legal stuff. I do not own anything either Sailor Moon or Ranma ½. Never have and probably never will, although it would be cool to have the amount of money that would come from owning either series.

Loss of Innocence

Earth – Silver Millennium

Awakening to the sun shining through her bedroom window a well-endowed redhead sat up and began to stretch from her sleep like a cat. The red of her hair is similar to the same red found in the autumn when the leaves are falling from the trees. 'Well today is the day I become one of them, no more normal life for me anymore. If you could call my life normal.' She thought to herself, while walking to the door that leads to the bathroom. Even though she is 16 years old she has a beauty that most women twice her age would kill for. Walking into the bathroom she stops and looks to the right of the door to see herself in the full-length mirror. Staring back at her is a smaller then normal Japanese looking girl with the most radiant sapphire eyes.

'Daughter of one of the rulers of Earth and I still am not happy.' After finishing in the restroom she got dressed in a flowing purple almost black gown with silver trim that matched her room perfectly and exited her royal style bedroom toward the main entrance of her home, one of the five major palaces on Earth for her trip to the transport pad. 'Such poverty no wonder the Moon Kingdom looks down upon us so, and this is one of the richest cities on Earth.' She thought as she and her two guards walk through the streets.

The 5 foot 11 inch tall knight in armor matching the color of the princess's gown being dark purple, almost black, armor with silver trim walking next to her set with his usual task of guarding the redhead, walked along side with just one other guard. Not uncommon around here, but with their destination in mind, a concern arose in his mind, so he decided to voice it to the lady and asks, "Princess, do you think it wise to only have two guards when going to the Moon Kingdom?" removing the helmet to reveal he has short black hair.

"Of course Akara. You and Ukara are the best and most powerful knights in our kingdom." States the princess to her guards framing her on both sides.

"With all do respect, Princess. We can not trust the Moon Kingdom." Says the other guard, also wanting to voice her concern to their charge, unlike the other knight, she wore grey armor with a silver trim and stood a good six inches shorter than her purple compatriot while removing her helmet. Adjusting her armor she continues, "They do nothing for the Earth and its people, even though they use our moon as their fortress."

"It is not our place to judge others," she admonished her female knight and friend, "but I agree they have done nothing to help the Earth. That is why I agreed to join their court to give the Earth a voice to be heard." The princess continued in a quiet tone.

Arriving at the pad she saw a beautiful girl no older then herself with long blonde hair done up in two ponytails which appear to be bunny ears on top of her head. 'Ok, that must be my escort. That is the weirdest hairstyle ever. I wonder why she is so young?' she asked herself while pausing for a minute.

"Hello, you must be Reyna, the newest Sailor Senshi. My name is Princess Serena." Said the blonde in an elegant and formal tone that only royalty would use with other royalty. Upon hearing who was sent to great their princess Akara and Ukara dropped to one knee and bow to the moon princess.

Bowing to Serena upon hearing she was the moon princess, Reyna introduces herself, "Yes, your majesty that is correct I am Reyna, or Sailor Nexus."

"No need for formalities with me, I just want to be friends. You can call me Serena." Says Serena to a still bowing Reyna, "You only have to bow to my mother, Queen Serenity."

Slightly taken a back by Serena's statement, 'I was always told that the Princess was nothing but a vindictive spoiled brat. This is not what I was expecting from her.' "Your majesty, it is very inappropriate for a person from Earth to address someone like you from the Moon Kingdom in such familiar terms."

'She must have been taught that the people from the Moon Kingdom are her betters, but that is not true we are the same.' Serena thinks while listening to Reyna's comment. 'I have to do something so she does not believe she is inferior to anyone. If anything her being Nexus makes her more powerful then all the Senshi put together.' "How about we make a deal, if I call you Reyna you have to call me Serena. What do you say Reyna?" She says in a calm and collected manner.

"Yes, your maj… I mean Serena. I would never do anything to dishonor the Moon Kingdom." Reyna says still not raising her eyes to look at Serena. 'This is not good she is asking me to talk to her as if we were friends, but we can never be. Maybe what mother told me about the Moon Kingdom was not all correct?'

"Come on silly we can't keep the Queen waiting. My mother has been expecting you for awhile now and can't wait to see you in person." Serena says before heading to the transport pad to the moon. At hearing that Serena has turned to leave, Reyna begins to rise and her two knights fallow suit.

'She must be either a ditz, or not very knowledgeable about how things are different on Earth then it is on her precious Moon Kingdom?' Reyna thought with a slight frown on her face following Serena. "Lead on your majesty." Reyna says walking behind Serena not noticing that Serena was scowling at Reyna who was walking with a bowed head.

Moon Kingdom – Silver Millennium

"Your Majesty! May I introduce Princess Reyna, of Earth, also soon to be known as Sailor Nexus." Introducing Reyna is a 5 foot 11 inch tall Blonde haired man. Standing before a woman sitting on a throne in a grand hall wearing a long flowing white gown. His clothes look to be of upper nobility. Bowing he continues to speak to the women' "Do you have any more need for me my queen?" Looking around the grand throne room Reyna can see two guards standing by the main doors, four guards standing on either side of the grand hall, and of course her two protectors framing her two steps back and on one knee.

The woman sitting on the throne looks up at the soon to be newest Sailor Senshi with the most sincere smile that Reyna had ever seen. Speaking in a quiet but commanding tone, "You are dismissed Jadeite, and take all the guards with you I have no need for them to be here." Once the all the queen's guards with Jadeite left and the door closed behind them the queen offered Reyna to do the same by saying, "Young princess Reyna you may have your two guards leave also."

"With all do respect, your majesty, but they will find out what happens here either by being with me or by me retelling them. I would prefer not to have to retell them." Reyna says while in a small curtsey trying to hide the blush on her face.

The queen paused for a moment then replies with knowing eyes, "Is there any other reason for your requesting they be allowed to stay? They are not needed for your protection while you are here young princess Reyna."

"May I approach your throne, your majesty?" Reyna asked in a very unsure and very little girl type of voice. When the queen nodded Reyna slowly walked up to the throne and began to whisper in her ear.

With a slight blush Queen Serenity waited for Reyna to finish her explanation. "It is alright Princess Reyna; if that is how you feel then they may stay." All Reyna could do was blush and nod to the beautiful queen.

Slightly squeaking she responds, "Yes, your majesty."

The conversation between Princess Reyna and Queen Serenity went on for a couple of hours telling her of all the responsibilities as Sailor Nexus and a liaison to the Moon Kingdom from the Earth. 'She has accepted all the responsibilities with no problems. I wonder how my daughter will take the news that I'm about to tell them both?' The queen thought while she continued to tell the newest senshi her duties. "Any questions Nexus?" 'Well after I answer her questions I need to tell her.'

"Your majesty I was told by my mother about some of the other duties that should be expected of me." She said with a slight lack of conviction.

"Very well then, there is something I need to tell you. Has your mother ever told you about your father?" Serenity asked with a slightly worried tone.

Reyna seems to pause at the sudden and unexpected question. 'Why would she ask about my father? He left me and my mother right before I was born.' She has a frustrated look on her face while she thinks about what has been asked of her. Quietly at first then gaining intensity and venom while being spoken, "All, my mother ever told me of my father is that she had found him hurt inside the palace and had fallen in love with him at first sight. She told me that he had no real memory of who he was before waking up looking into her eyes. She was pregnant with me about a week later, and then he ran away from us a month before I was born. Why would you be asking me about that man?"

With a sad almost introspective tone Queen Serenity answers Reyna's angry question, "He was the king of the Moon Kingdom. Before he met your mother he went on a diplomatic mission to Earth. You see after he spent those eight months on Earth regaining his memories, he returned here to the moon palace and confessed what he had done while on Earth. After that I was so angry I almost sent him away but saw that he truly had lost his memory and I forgave him. He went back to Earth the day after you were born to offer your mother and you a place here at the moon palace when his group was attacked by Youma and everyone was killed."

Looking up to peer into those lost and sad eyes so full of pain at hearing that her father had not abandoned her mother, Reyna was about to speak when the queen continued, "So that makes you my step daughter and as such another princess of the Moon Kingdom."

Quietly almost lost through the tears Reyna asks the one question she could think of at the moment, "Does Momma know?" Reyna could not stop the tears from flowing, collapsing onto her knees where Serena kneeled down beside Reyna and her two guards rush up to their fallen princess. 'How can this be? He had to of left Momma and me, but if he tried to come back then he really did love me and Momma. Meaning I have been so angry at him for nothing … I am such a fool.'

"I am not sure." Looking at the once proud Princess of Earth and the Moon Kingdom kneeling there; crying at what was most likely the worst news this young girl had ever received is just too much for the queen to bear. "Serena will you and her two knights escort your new little sister to her room?" Queen Serenity asked in a distraught tone.

Holding the still crying princess, Serena begins to rise and head toward the recently decorated room, "Come with me, she needs time to think about everything that has happened today." Reyna's knights did as they were ordered and followed their princess to her room still being held tightly by Serena the moon princess.

After setting Reyna on her new bed, Serena leaves for her own room for the night. Reyna laid there not moving, not making a sound just thinking. 'Father was the king of the Moon Kingdom, which makes Serena my older sister. It has always been just me and momma, since Naomi and Kira don't stay at the palace, now I have a larger family that seems to also truly care about me. No, momma said they might try to take me away from her because of these powers. I don't know what to think anymore.' Her chaotic thoughts do not go unnoticed by multiple people in the palace. Her new sister, her step mother, and her two knights all sensed her internal struggle that night. Only her two most trusted and cherished knights did anything to help her through the night.

- The next day -

Morning came to the palace on the moon and with it the realization that, yes Reyna is both a princess of Earth and the moon. 'The ceremony to inaugurate me as Sailor Nexus guardian of space is going to start in five minutes. Great I'm going to be late.'

"Can't you two knock that off I have to be in the throne room in five minutes and I need that arm if I'm going to make it there." Reyna said with an amused smile on her face while having her ear nibbled on by Akara. Looking at her two bodyguards still snuggling together with her, she couldn't help but smile at her two companions.

"Now; Reyna that isn't what you said last night, and don't try to deny it either you love us both." Ukara said nearly purring with a lustful expression.

"I must have momentarily gone insane." Smiles Reyna as she kisses each of her knights on the cheek, right at that moment Serena made her entrance into Reyna's room.

Serena's thoughts, 'I will be really helpful and wake my little sister up for her big day.' Staring bug eyed at her new sister, in bed, limbs all tangled up, with her two knights, naked, she did the only thing a proper princess would do; that is back out of the room and close the door. Reyna seeing her new older sister enter her room and then leave a few seconds later closing the door behind her listened and heard … giggling.

'That is not the response I was expecting.' Reyna thought as she franticly disembarked from her companions and bed. 'Oh god. If she tells her mom on me, momma might find out and I can't let that happen. I love them too much to lose them this way.' Grabbing the sheet off the bed she stumbled to get to the door to try and stop Serena from telling her step mother what she had seen. To her surprise still standing on the other side of the door when she opened it was Serena with a frown that stated she was disappointed in her, but Serena also had a highly amused glint in her eyes. Not to mention she was trying to stifle a new fit of giggles at the almost frightened look on Reyna's face.

"Um … Hi … sis. I can explain everything if you would just come back into the room with me. Okay?" Reyna says while trying to hide the slight tint of a full body blush which she is frantically attempting, in a frenzied state to wrap the sheet around herself. After Serena enters the room Reyna begins to speak, "Just please, please don't tell the queen; she knows I love them very much, but not that we … you know … sleep together." Now since that was said Reyna has a full blown blush that is darker than even her hair.

'Alright even I can see she is in love with them, but if they're just using my little sister then I will have them thrown in the dungeon and never released. Although that male knight is rather cute … no, no, no, can't think that I have Endimion.' Thinking to herself about this interesting situation. "On one condition if they answer my question. Do you both love my little sister?"

"Princess Serena you can't tell your mom about … wait; did you say you wouldn't tell your mom?"

"Yes I did little sis, and please either call me "Serena" or "big sis" none of this formal stuff. Okay."

"The princess is correct Reyna; you should refer to her as if she was family; which she is mind you." Says, the now fully dressed and armored, Akara with I smile to his princess / lover.

"He is right you know; she is your family your highness. As for your question Princess Serena we are both deeply in love with your little sister and would never, even if ordered, do anything to harm her. We would rather be executed then do something that would bring harm to young miss Reyna." Ukara says as she steps out from behind Akara also fully dressed and armored. At seeing that both her protectors / lovers are dressed, Reyna squeaks with a startled 'eep' and rushes off to get dressed. "Please excuse your little sister it would appear she has forgotten to get dressed your highness." Says the broadly smiling Ukara.

"I heard that Uka-chan and that wasn't funny." Came a yell from the bathroom attached to the bedroom.

"Sorry kit-chan, I promise Ukara will be good." Turning his head to look at Ukara he continues, "You know we aren't supposed to tease Reyna like that in public." Akara says jabbing his elbow into Ukara's ribcage. Leaning in to whisper to the Princess and Ukara, "Besides, that was a good one Uka-chan."

"I heard that too Ak-chan." She says, with a smoldering passionate smile, from behind the knights nearly giving all three of the people in her room a heart attack.

"Gah, would you please stop doing that. You'll end up killing one if not both of us if you don't. Not to mention your sister just passed out. Your mother is right you are an overgrown cat." Says Ukara clutching her chest.

After a few moments Serena is awoken by someone calling her name over and over again. Looking around she takes account of all the people standing over her; she sees her little sister with a worried look on her face, Reyna's two knights standing next to her, and for some reason she also sees her mother staring down at her prone form. "Mother what are you doing here in Reyna's room, I thought you where in the throne room?"

"Reyna's guard Ukara came to the throne room five minutes ago and informed me that you had fainted. Are you alright Serena?" Queen Serenity says with a slight tint of mirth.

"I'm fine mother I just got frightened when Reyna just appeared out of nowhere and started talking."

Reyna has a look of complete sadness on her face and is unable to look either the queen or Serena in the face. After Serena is done with her explanation Reyna talks in a little girl voice, "I'm sorry big sis; I didn't think I would scare you so badly. I was only trying to have some fun." When Reyna was done with her explanation she broke down in tears and enveloped Serena in a hug that cut off her breathing.

Smiling at the warm and affectionate hug Reyna and Serena are in the queen speaks softly, "Daughter I believe Serena can not breathe." At hearing that the queen had called her daughter Reyna begins crying again, but this time Reyna hugs onto the queen for dear life.

"Thank you … mom. I really didn't mean to scare my new big sister like that." Reyna said through her sobs against the queen's stomach. The queen begins to stroke Reyna's head in a soothing manner.

At Serena hearing her little sister apologize profusely to both her mother and herself she reassures Reyna, "It's alright I just wasn't prepared when you seemed to appear out of nowhere. You just popped up and started talking like you had never left the room. The only thing I have to say is please, don't do that much around me I'm kinda jumpy."

"See daughter, I knew your big sister would not be angry with you for frightening her so." Queen Serenity whispered into Reyna's ear. Releasing Reyna from her protective hold Serenity places a kiss on the top of Reyna's head. "Now, I do believe that there is an official coronation for all present here to be in attendance."

With the queen in the lead of the procession of the late attendees no one present, of the two thousand people there, thought to bring up the subject. The official coronation went on with no further delays and when complete there was to be a grand ball held in the honor of the newest Sailor Senshi. Due to the late arrival of the queen, her daughter, the new Sailor Senshi, and her two knights the ball was postponed for another day. All in attendance were sent to their respective locations to rest till tomorrow.

- The day after the coronation -

Waking up this morning was a little better then yesterday. Today she didn't have to try and wrestle her way free from her two knights; she had made it a point last night to tell them that she needed to be able to get up in the morning. All three still slept in the same bed like always, but last night after they were tired the two knights rolled over to one side of the bed to give their princess room to move around in the morning. Not to say they still had tangled limbs in the morning; it just wasn't so bad that Reyna had to wake them up.

Up before dawn Reyna left her room as quietly as possible after getting dressed as too not wake her two knights who were still sleeping soundly. She moved with the grace that only large cats on the prowl used. Almost to a transport pad to return to Earth she pauses to think, 'I should have probably woken at least one of them.' and then continues toward her destination.

Arriving back at the palace where her mother lives and had raised her she went to the one location in which she knew she would find her mother. Calling out to her mother as she walked through the throne room, "Mother, mother … mother I have returned. Mother are you in here? Oh. Wait it is still early she might still be in bed."

- Back at the palace on the moon -

Slowly waking up from their slumber Akara and Ukara detangle their limbs from each other. Looking around their room princess's room they notice that Reyna is not here. "Reyna must have gone to the garden to work on her Katas. You know how she can be when things get a little stressful." Says a now dressed Akara to Ukara who is also fully dressed.

Ukara being overprotective of the other girl, Princess Reyna, as she always was states, "Well that maybe true, but she knows better than to leave without at least telling us where she is off to. I mean does she not understand that it is a dangerous world we live in or is it that she doesn't trust us?"

"First off you know she likes her privacy sometimes. To answer your questions yes she knows exactly how dangerous it is on the moon and Earth; remember she was being attacked by those Youma when we first met her. She can handle herself in a fight, even more so now that she is Sailor Nexus. As for the question if she trusts us, obviously she does if we are first allowed to sleep in the same bed let alone room as her. We are also her lovers for Kami's sake, I mean if she didn't trust us do you think for one second she would even consider us being that close to her if she didn't love and trust us?" retorts Akara with a look that told the female knight that there would be no arguments.

"Your right as usual, but still I don't like being kept in the dark about what the princess is doing. We all love each other and it is our job to keep her safe." Says a downcast Ukara without looking at her fellow knight and male lover.

The rest of the day passed without any problems even though Reyna was missing and not seen by anyone at the palace on the moon. Ukara and Akara were beginning to get worried that something happened to Reyna. Once they went to the room they shared with their princess, they nearly lost it because Reyna was not in their room. Both knights contemplated going to the queen to tell her that no one had yet to see Reyna anywhere in the palace. Even though it was a good idea to tell the queen; they decided not to until the next morning if Reyna did not show back up by then.

- Somewhere else -

Little did any of her friends and family, new and old; know that Reyna is being setup to bring down the Silver Millennium by a known and unknown enemy. A dark figure wrapped in a cloak with the only thing visible about it were two glowing yellow eyes, sat staring at a large crystal ball. "Soon that pathetic excuse for a kingdom will fall due to their own over confidence. My plan will come to fruition." Came a raspy voice that told the person sitting there was too old to truly be alive.

- Back at the palace on the moon during the night -

"Queen Serenity, we have caught a Traitor when she returned from Earth. We have her in the dungeon slated for execution at dawn." Jadeite says with an evil glint in his eyes. 'Come queen take the bait. If this plan fails I may have to resort to "plan B". I must force her hand in the issue.' He thought before beginning to speak again to the queen, "We are proceeding with the laws you set forth about what is to be done to traitors. Unless your highness wishes to spare the traitor from her doom and elicit others to follow in her foot steps?"

The queen pauses for a moment thinking of asking who the traitor is when she realizes that if she knew who it is she might consider sparing her life. She had a bad feeling about what would come from the execution at dawn. Ignoring this feeling she speaks in a quiet tone, "Very well, you may proceed with the execution. It is becoming late and I must retire to my room for the night." After saying this she stood up, with a look in her eyes that stated that she would have no argument on the subject, left to her room for the night.

"As you wish your highness, till tomorrow, sleep well." Jadeite states before she leaves the throne room. Leaving for his own room he thinks to himself, 'Now the queen and her little court of do-gooders will die at the hands of their own overconfidence. Once again the Earth will be free from their tyrannical rule.'

- Morning of the execution -

The queen was woken from a nightmare where she saw her step-daughter in the dungeon beaten and bloody. Then in the dream Reyna was forcefully escorted to the room used for execution. She was strapped down to the table and just about to be executed when the queen woke up. Fearing that the dream was not just a dream but what was actually happening she hurriedly got dressed and left to go to the dungeon. Along the way she was a nervous wreck, hoping she was wrong, she entered the room just in time to see the needle with the poison in it being injected into Reyna's arm. "NO! Stop! Don't! She has done nothing. Remove the needle from her now and give her the antidote. NOW!" The queen yelled to the executioner. He states in a somber tone that there is no antidote to this poison, and apologizes for the mistake. With that he removed himself from the room at the queen's request.

With tears streaming down the queen's face that fall on Reyna's body she starts to speak, "Reyna, Reyna, please speak to me. I'm so sorry; if I had known you were the person they thought was the traitor, I would have stopped this from happening." Lifting Reyna off the table and up into her lap, she began hugging her tightly feeling the warmth of the slight girl in her lap fade rapidly. Stroking Reyna's back and head as she shook with such great pain. Slowly Reyna opens her eyes revealing how deeply the feeling of betrayal goes. After a moment of just staring at each other, Reyna looks away from the queen when she coughs up blood into her hand and then stares at the puddle of blood in the palm of her hand. Almost to quiet for the queen to hear Reyna speaks.

'Someone is talking to me.' Reyna thought as she felt herself being lifted from the table and placed onto what feels like someone's lap. 'Warmth, I feel warmth wrapped around me. Is this what it feels like to be dieing?' The stroking of her back is starting to soothe the pain ripping through her body. 'I'm sorry momma and mommy that I wasn't a good enough girl for the both of you.' Opening her eyes she sees someone is holding her, but is too blurry to make out. Then she remembers hearing what sounded like the queens voice and assumes that the form is her. Now the pain is nothing, now the sorrow is nothing, now there is only betrayal in her heart and eyes. Just before the queen comes into focus Reyna begins to cough, not wanting her new "mommy" to see her weak and dieing she turns away and covers her mouth. With the ferocity of the pain Reyna begins to cough up blood. Dazed by the pain and sight of the blood on her hand she looks back up at the queen. Reyna speaks but her voice was almost indiscernible by even herself, as if she were hearing it through a tunnel.

- After the execution on Earth in Reyna's mother's palace -

Jadeite stands before Reyna's mother with what appears to be a sad expression on his face, but truly he is trying to hide a smile. 'Yes everything is going according to plan and with Reyna's mother so distraught about losing her daughter she will strike out against the Moon Kingdom.' He thinks with glee bowing to her. "Your majesty I regret to inform you that your daughter, Princess Reyna, has been executed this morning at dawn. She was found to be a traitor to the moon kingdom after she was caught returning from earth." Jadeite said holding back his mirth and glee.

"My daughter is dead; but why all she did was come here to invite me to stay on the moon with her and her step-mother." The queen states through sobs, then fully understanding what was said she becomes angry. Angry at the Moon Kingdom for their betrayal of her daughter, angry at Queen Serenity for taking Reyna away from her, and most of all herself for not being there for her daughter in her last moment. Now struck with grief she thinks, 'No parent should have to suffer by out living their child.' "Jadeite gather anyone or thing you can tonight the Moon Kingdom falls." The queen says with enough venom to poison the world.

Turning and leaving the throne room Jadeite pauses then states, "It is done Queen Beryl."

- Moon Kingdom after the order is given -

The Queen's advisors were beginning to be worried about her; she locked herself into her room and told them that she was not to be disturbed. At night fall the attack began, millions upon millions of youma lay siege to the Moon Kingdom. Within the first hours of the attack most of the guards have fallen to the onslaught. The senshi fight on, being horribly outnumbered by the remaining youma and slowly loosing to their ground and numbers to the youma. With Queen Serenity's last bit of power she sends her daughter Serena and the rest of the Senshi to the future to be reborn. The aftermath was brutal, no one that was there made it out alive. Surveying the desolation we see a lone figure appear, in what used to be the throne room of the Moon Kingdom, and walk over to the queen's dieing body. The person is Setsuna, also known as Sailor Pluto, where begins to talk to the queen. "Your Majesty, I received the message that the Moon Kingdom was under siege and arrived as soon as I could. I'm sorry I could not be here sooner, but two unknown senshi attacked the outers and defeated them; however, the two unknown senshi had to be defeated before I could arrive here."

"Setsuna, watch over the scouts, guide them and insure their safety, for me. Don't let what happened here …" that was as far as the Queen got in her speech to Pluto before she finally past away. Setsuna sat there holding her fallen Queen with tear silently falling from her eyes.

"I will protect them, and help them to rebuild what was lost here today, this I swear." Setsuna says as she lays the Queen's body to rest.

Be Continued…


End file.
